


The Necklace

by KanariMegami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kuvira - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, korra - Freeform, korvira, the legend of korra, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanariMegami/pseuds/KanariMegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra squinted as she eyed the stone in her hands. This had been her third attempt and it still didn’t look any better. She couldn’t give up on it though. Her people had been carving these necklaces for centuries and she was nowhere near creating anything as intricate. Art was something that she never dabbled in. It just wasn’t for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A multiple chapter fic of Kuvira and Korra's wedding and the events leading up to the ceremony.

Korra squinted as she eyed the stone in her hands. This had been her third attempt and it still didn’t look any better. She couldn’t give up on it though. Her people had been carving these necklaces for centuries and she was nowhere near creating anything as intricate. Art was something that she never dabbled in. It just wasn’t for her. It had taken her months for her to finally narrow down what she wanted the design to look like. Keeping it a secret from Kuvira was still proving to be difficult. She had stashed the papers in a special drawer in the kitchen. It was the perfect hiding place. The two were usually busy and well, the couple’s cooking skills were subpar and had a tendency to eat out.

The bedroom they shared was spotless per Kuvira’s demands. Placing the papers there would have been the easiest way to ruin the surprise. She didn’t have time to waste either. For now her girlfriend was in a meeting with Tenzin and other officials from the Earth Kingdom. She held no formal title other than an adviser there. She no longer commanded an army but instead gave her input on certain subjects related to the Earth Kingdom. The position was something that Kuvira loved doing no matter how taxing it was. Once the meeting finished up she would be headed straight for their apartment.

Korra needed to hurry and get this done before she returned home. Not to mention the time that would be dedicated to cleaning up the mess she had made. The last thing she needed was an argument between the two. The waterbender sat on the sofa of their living room. Papers with scribbles and poorly drawn sketches littered the coffee table before her. Mako sat in an armchair across from her eying the collection of rough drafts.

“How does this one look,” she inquired lifting up the stone into her palm.

She moved her arm across the table allowing him a better view. The firebender’s face contorted as she studied the scratches in the blue stone. “Um what’s it supposed to be?” He asked skeptically.

“It’s a waterfall. See, those little lines are the water falling over the rocks.” Korra explained as if it were obvious.

“Uh huh,” Mako replied sounding as unconvinced as ever. She retracted her hand frowning. “Why don’t you just buy Kuvira a ring? Besides aren’t betrothal necklaces only done by the Northern Water Tribe?”

“She would never wear a ring if I got her one… It might remind her of her engagement to Baatar Jr. I want to get her something special that means something to both of us” she explained.

“I think I know a guy who would do a custom order on a betrothal necklace on short notice. He’s good at keeping a secret,” Mako offered

“This isn’t some sketchy guy you met in your triad days is it?”

Korra didn’t protest though she was in dire need of help. The two put their coats on and made their way out of the apartment. The shop was small compared to the towering buildings that surrounded it. It was one of those places that unless you knew where it was you’d surely miss it. The owner was a rather round man and cheery man. Korra described the design she had in mind and gave him a few of her sketches. The two made sure to leave Mako’s phone number with the man instead of Korra’s. The last thing she needed was for Kuvira to pick up the phone and spoil the surprise. The friends parted ways at the store so Korra could race home before her girlfriend returned.

The Avatar had made it into the door with ten minutes to spare. She did her best to tidy up before lying down onto the couch. Just turned the radio so she count pretend she had been listening to it. Her eyes watched the clock; just as the large hand landed on the nine she could hear the key turning in the lock; punctual as usual.

Kuvira stepped inside the apartment exhausted. The meeting had lasted for what felt like forever. They had sorted out a number of things so the time was well spent. As she discarded her coat into the closet she turned to remove her shoes. She placed them beside Korra’s before raising an eyebrow. The bottom of her girlfriend’s brown boots was still wet from the snow outside. She could have sworn she heard her say she was staying in today to rest. She didn’t allow her mind to linger on the idea for too long. As she traveled further into their home she found meeting her half way. The two chatted while they prepared dinner together. It wasn’t much just rice and steamed pork buns. The two were both too tired to much more than this.

Through the entire dinner Kuvira could help but feel as if Korra was hiding something. She had been acting rather strange for weeks now. The waterbender’s behavior had her baffled. It wasn’t anywhere near their anniversary or the day she had been released from prison. As their night winded down, the thoughts continued to plague her. The couple sat next to one another in bed relaxing before going to sleep. Kuvira was nose deep in her book while Korra was listening to a pro-bending recap on the radio. She couldn’t even focus on her book. Honestly she hated surprises. She didn’t like much of anything she wasn’t expecting.

“You’ve been rather quiet recently,” she commented setting her book into her lap.

“You said you were tired so I thought you’d want some silence after such a long meeting,” Korra reasoned.

She cocked an eyebrow in reply, “whatever it is your planning I’m going to find out.”

“You’ve been working too hard, I’m not planning anything,” she replied laughing off the accusation.

“You’re a terrible liar, you do realize that?”

Korra reached across the small space between them and placed her hand over the metalbender’s. She leaned in and cocked her head to the side as she gazed into her emerald eyes.

“You’ll like this one, trust me,” The Avatar finished as she gave her hand a small squeeze.

Kuvira smiled softly before lacing her fingers between the waterbender’s. As off putting as a surprise was to her, she would go along with it for Korra. Through the mess of uncertainty that was her life after her surrender she had always been there. Guiding her through the storm and protecting her at any cost. She trusted the waterbender with her life. If she could trust her in battle this was nothing.

Weeks passed and Korra’s behavior only became stranger. But despite all of this Kuvira didn’t ask her what she was hiding so desperately. She would tell her when the time came. Though to be fair she spent ample amounts of time thinking about what her girlfriend could have been planning. Their anniversary wasn’t coming up and it wasn’t anyone’s birthday. Was there something she was missing?

Her patience finally paid off. The meeting at ended early for once leaving the rest of the evening for her own ventures. When she arrived back at their apartment she noticed a piece of paper was tapped to the door. The raven-haired woman could recognize the sloppily written characters anywhere. The sign read ‘your surprise is just a few feet away; watch your step.’  
She placed her key in the door and opened it. A few feet from the door there was a black curtain that dropped down to the floor. The bender followed through her normal routine as best as she could. As she reached for her hanger to place her coat on she discovered the spot was already taken. Her usually empty coat hanger had an emerald green dress on it. The dress had a deep swooped neckline with thin straps. The dress fit tightly overly the bust and dropped at the waist.

The dress was beautiful it sparkled under the small lighting their foyer offered. As the light hit it she could see a spectrum of shade of green in the dress. A small note was stuck to the front of the hanger; ‘go shower and get dressed.’ She followed the commands of the paper and made her way up towards their bathroom. What was Korra planning with all of those curtains and now the dress? It didn’t make any sense. She got out of the shower and stared at the dress. It was beautiful; she just didn’t think it would look good once it was on her. Dresses were something that she hardly ever wore.

Once she had it on her opinion changed. It was a perfect fit; the fabric hugged her curves in all the right places. Just as she was about to put her hair up she stopped. She took a comb in hand and removed the tangles but left in the loose waves. The bender applied her basic makeup or eyeliner and a light color for her lips. As she left the bathroom she noticed a box sitting on their bed. Had that been there when she first entered? Inside was a matching pair of shoes. One without a heel; Kuvira could walk in a heel she just hated wearing them. She exited the bedroom and trotted down the steps. Waiting for her in the foyer was a new note stuck to the curtain leading her towards the kitchen. As she pulled back the dark fabric she could see them dim lighting that awaited her. When the two saw each other for a moment all they did was stare at one another in awe.

“You look beautiful,” Korra said finally breaking the silence.

The dress had been the right one. It hugged Kuvira’s figure showing off her features. The deep cut in the front showcased Kuvira’s round bust without drawing too much attention from her flawless waist and round behind. Korra’s had been a perfect match as well. The dress was cobalt blue. It had one shoulder that went across her right shoulder with ruching across the middle before dropping down at her waist. The dress accentuated her hips and large bust. Her hair was left in its usual style.

Kuvira blushed at the compliment before returning the favor. Their rather bland kitchen had been transformed into a makeshift paradise. It was filled with dozens of candles creating an air of comfort and romance. Their normally russet table had a white table cloth thrown over it. On each side there were two plates with food. She quickly recognized the dishes. They were their favorite meals. It was perfect combination of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom dishes. Two crystal glasses were beside them filled with a red wine. Korra moved to pull out the chair for the metalbender to sit.

“It smells delicious, you cooked all of this?”

“Not really, Mako did most of the work…I supervised.” she explained before taking her seat across the table.

The two ate and laughed enjoying every bit of their meal until it was over. It had been so long since the two had been able to have an actual date. Mostly they sat at home and did nothing. The two were either too busy or too tired to dress up like this. She had missed moments like this. Korra rose from her seat and strolled over to the counter where their radio was. She pressed the button and adjusted until a slow jazz tune poured into their kitchen.

“May I have this dance,” Korra asked offering her hand.

The dark hair female chuckled taken back by her question, “You don’t like dancing.”

“But you do,” she replied with a smile.

Kuvira placed her hand in hers and stood up. She allowed the music to flow through her finding the rhythm. The Avatar held her close to her body; placing her hand on the small of her back. In a matter of seconds the two were dancing. The green eyed female was leading of course. Korra may have not had two left feet anymore but that didn’t mean she was a professional.

“You’ve been practicing,”

“Yeah, it took me a while but I think I’m finally getting the hang of it,” she chuckled.

It felt as if the two were floating. They took turns spinning each other around laughing when Korra would lose her footing. The radio played a mixture of fast and slow songs. When an up-tempo song came on Kuvira displayed some of her fancier foot work while Korra stuck with what she knew. The entire night was like a dream to Kuvira. The dinner and now dancing with the woman she loved. It felt like a scene out of some mover. Years ago she would have never imagined herself this happy. She would have never pictured she could have a life like this. But here she was she had finally found a place where she belonged; in Republic City with Korra by her side. She leaned her head in giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“What was all of this for?” Kuvira asked. She couldn’t think of anything she had done to warrant such a wonderful evening. She had barely been home the past few weeks. If anything her girlfriend had every right to be angry with her. She had been thrown into meeting after meeting. “And don’t say just because.” she teased.

Korra broke away from their embrace and moved towards the counter to turn the radio off. Her hand slipped into their breadbox and rested there.

“Okay, so I might have been planning this for a little while,” she admitted.

“A Little while? You’ve been acting strange for months,” the green clad woman countered playfully.

“I wanted to keep it all a secret. Was it worth the wait?”  
“Every bit.”  
“I wanted to do all of this because…You mean the world to me, Kuvira I can’t imagine my life without you in it…” Korra began as she removed her hand from the bread box. In her palm was a navy blue velvet covered box. She lowered herself down onto one knee; carefully moving her floor length gown out of the way “What I’m trying to say is,” She paused before opening the box. 

“Will you marry me?”

Kuvira felt her eyes sting as she looked at the betrothal necklace. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Tear began to overflow creating streaks in her makeup. She brought her hand up to her mouth attempting to stop herself from crying.

“..Yes! Of course!” Kuvira exclaimed as the tears were pouring from her eyes.

Korra’s smiles grew wide as she jumped to her feet. Their lips collided with one another savoring the moment. They pulled away gazing into each other’s eyes. In a matter of seconds she had the necklace out of the box and was tying it around her fiancee's neck. Kuvira looked in the mirror as the stone shined in the candlelight. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of euphoria. She ran her fingers across the smooth texture.

“It’s beautiful,” Kuvira said softly.

The waterbender smiled once admiring her. They were getting married, she was lucky enough to spend the rest of her life with this amazing, talented gorgeous woman. She wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s waist and pulled her in close to her. The earthbender moved her hands around Korra’s neck running her hands through her hair. The two whispered gentle ‘I love yous’ before bringing their mouths together for a deep kiss


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira sat curled up on the couple’s sofa sipping a hot cup of tea. Her fiancée was merely feet away leaning over the coffee table making a list of names for the engagement party. When planning events like this, the two split the work in half: Korra made the list, handed the invitations and took care of the food while Kuvira picked out the cards, wrote the invitations and made sure to pick out the proper decorations.

Kuvira sat curled up on the couple’s sofa sipping a hot cup of tea. Her fiancée was merely feet away leaning over the coffee table making a list of names for the engagement party. When planning events like this, the two split the work in half: Korra made the list, handed the invitations and took care of the food while Kuvira picked out the cards, wrote the invitations and made sure to pick out the proper decorations. 

She didn’t see the need for an engagement party. The two had finally taken their relationship to the next stage. Others would notice Kuvira wearing the necklace and know Korra had purposed. And if they didn’t see her the invite to their wedding would arrive shortly in the mail. But it was something that her lover wanted she would give in. Parties weren’t normally her style; she avoided them when she could.

“Our apartment’s too small for the party. I’ll have to ask Tenzin if we can use the island.” Korra announced as she scribbled it down.

“Exactly how many people are you planning to invite?” Kuvira inquired, taking another sip of her tea.

“Not too many…Just my parents and a few friends…No press…” she said turning to face her.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow at her statement but only shrugged in response. 

The brunette went back to staring at the guest list.

Korra studied the image before getting ready to call off the list of names. Though time had passed since her attack on the city, she knew there were still a few people who Kuvira wasn’t comfortable being around and who weren’t too fond of her.

“Tenzin and his family are invited,” Korra announced jotting their individual names down. She looked over to the reflection in the table and watched the dark-haired female’s face. “Mako and Bolin of course and Asami.” 

Kuvira nodded with each name her lover spoke. Her relationships with Korra’s close friends and family had changed dramatically over the years. Asami had been the hardest to win over. Given their past she understood why. The timing of their relation had cause even more friction between the two. Korra and Asami had drifted apart as time passed. The two were just too different for each other. It just so happened that as the two were falling out of love, Kuvira came into the picture. 

At that point, the two were just friends. There was no romance between them. It still didn’t make things any easier, though. Asami had taken the break-up rather hard. Even when Korra had tried to console her, she knew it was better if she left her alone. The press hadn’t made it look any better. Tabloids printed articles detailing a supposed affair of Korra with Kuvira behind Asami’s back. She knew the heiress didn’t believe any of them, but they didn’t make the situation any easier for them.

Bolin had been the first to forgive her, seeing as he had worked under her. Every time the two would meet, he would scope her into a big hug, lifting her feet off of the ground. The act of affection was something that she had to get used to. At first he had surprised her but now she had grown used to it. It meant the two were close and she valued his friendship.  
Mako was more contained than his brother, but made it known that he enjoyed her company. The two would often discuss work with one another. In moments of leisure the two played Pai Sho against each other.

Ikki always offered to do Kuvira’s hair when she visited the island. Some way or another, she would return home with her hair in colorful ties and ribbons. Though she was hardly ever a fan of how hair turned out, it always proved a good laugh for Korra.  
Jinora shared her love for books. The earthbender didn’t read many romance novels, but certainly had a long list of historical narratives to recommend. The two discussed old civilizations with each other as well.

Although Meelo never asked for it, she would often give him small suggestions on his fighting. She always made sure to keep in mind the peaceful manner of his people. She would give him advice on how to train the new airbenders effectively without scaring them half to death. Though she knew bender enjoyed seeing some of them become frantic.

As for the youngest, Rohan, Pema always noted that he somehow managed to behave better when she was around. Whether it was out of fear or respect, she never asked. The small child would demand hugs along with piggyback rides from the former military leader. At first, the request were ridiculous to her; she wasn’t his mother nor was she a sibling, but she just couldn’t stand the sight of seeing him upset, so she would humor him every now and again. Kuvira made sure not to spoil him with the actions, though.

The couple carried on with their list, adding in new names while reminiscing over past adventures. Korra made sure to add on the friends the two had made from their travels together.  
The brunette tapped her pen against her chin as she tried to think of anyone they were forgetting. 

“What about the Beifongs?”

Kuvira froze for a moment. “You and Su are fairly close it would be insulting if you didn’t invite them.”

“You know, I’m not asking about whether I want them there or not. It’s our wedding, if you don’t want me to invite them, I won’t.”

“We’ve patched things up as well as we could. Su and I no longer have our quarrels, and as time passed, Opal forgave me…I can’t say the same for her sons.”

Korra tried her best to reassure Kuvira that her past mistakes had been forgiven. But, to be honest, she didn’t know if the Beifongs would forgive her. Su and her no longer argued, but they hardly spoke. The only time the two spoke was during meetings, and they never sat beside one another. Things couldn’t go unresolved forever. There had to be something that could finally get them to agree. 

The green-eyed bender spent the next few hours writing out the invitations. She squinted as she attempted to read Korra’s handwriting. The girl had the best bending teachers in the world but no one had bothered to correct her handwriting. 

As she finished each one, she placed them in the satchel Korra had prepared. She would be stopping by the island tomorrow so that airbenders could help distribute some of them.  
The raven-haired woman set down her pen, announcing that they were done.

“Not yet,” Korra countered as she handed her a sealed blue envelope.  
“I thought you were delivering them?”

“After everything you two have been through…I think you should invite Baatar. More importantly the invitation needs to come from you.” She said sliding it into her hand. “He’s in town….”  
“You planned this?”

Korra shrugged.

“You actually want to invite my estranged boyfriend to our wedding?”

“To be fair, I dated most of my friends,” she chuckled. “You’re fine with them coming to the wedding. I don’t see why Baatar Junior can’t come.”

Kuvira offered a faint smile before getting off of the sofa. She slipped on her shoes and slid her coat on. 

Korra quickly scribbled down the hotel address and room number the family was staying in. 

With a quick kiss on the cheek, she was out the door trudging through the snow. 

The cold was something that she used to dislike. She preferred the blazing heat of the summer or warm spring days. With the domes that covered the city, she rarely saw such a sight. Now, snow had a special place in her heart. She had seen it on her conquest of the Earth Kingdom, but it wasn’t the same. It was her time with Korra that really made her really appreciate it. The snow and ice reminded her of the woman she loved.

She let out a sigh as she neared the hotel. She hadn’t spoken to Baatar in so long. What would she even say? Should she say anything? It would be easier to hand him the envelope and just walk away. Kuvira entered through the large double doors. As it opened, she was hit by wall of heat. Her bare hand adjusted her scarf, loosening it. She made sure to wipe her feet before walking towards the front desk. This was it, all she had to do was give him the card and she could leave. He was probably busy, anyhow. She might not even get to deliver it to him face-to-face. She would inform Korra that she tried, though. She strolled over to the front desk. The man standing there looked calm as ever. Even with all of the snow that was hitting the city, he looked as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“What can I help you with Miss?” he asked.

“I have a letter for Baatar Junior Beifong. If it’s not too much trouble, could you call him down?” She asked. It felt so odd saying his name like that. To her, he had always been just Baatar. Then again, everything about this situation was odd. Who invites their ex to their wedding? With Korra, it was different because she had never tried to kill her’s. Plus, they were all still very close to each other. 

“I’m sorry Miss, but it appears that he has stepped out for a moment. I could have it dropped off by his room.” The man offered.

Kuvira began to hand over the envelope when she heard her name being said. She turned around to find Baatar standing there. He had on a thick winter coat with a fur lined collar. His hair was different than what she remembered. He had allowed the sides to grow in and used less gel now. He looked healthy and strong which made her happy. Baatar didn’t look angry to see her, just surprised. He was doing okay, better than alright. People were finally seeing how smart and ingenious he was something she had been hoping others would notice for years. The two froze, their eyes locked on one another.

His olive eyes scanned her body, taking in every part of her. Her hair was longer now, and even through her layers, he could tell she had lost some of her muscle. But, her body was still fit and lean as ever. The coat she wore fit close to her body, showing off her each curve of her body. Naturally, she was still the same height as before, he towered above, just like always.  
Part of him always thought he would never see her again. As illogical as the thought was, he felt like that was their fate. The idea wasn’t too farfetched; after they parted ways, it had been years since the two had come in contact with one another. They never wrote and even though they shared similar company of the Avatar and her friends, they both ended up busy or only one would show up. 

What pained him the most was how beautiful she still was to him. Her emerald eyes had their glow back. There was just something but her eyes that drew you in. And her smile; when her lips curled up he would melt. The two had parted ways some time ago. They had decided it was for the best that they would meet other people. Time had passed; things had changed.  
Part of him wanted to talk to her again, to ask her how she was doing, but another side of him wanted to shut her out. He didn’t want her to come into his life just to cause him pain. He had allowed her to come between his family and he would never do that again. He hated her for what she had done, yet a part of him still loved her. 

His gaze faltered once his eyes landed on her neck. She had a blue choker with a small stone hanging from the center. It was a betrothal necklace. He knew Kuvira and Korra had been dating for some time now but he had no idea how serious they were. Even if the two had spoken how would he even ask her? Would she bring it up?

“Baatar…” She began.

“It’s good to see you,” He said. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great actually.”

“I can’t complain either; I’ve been working on a new engine for the train system.”

“That’s amazing, I’m happy for you.” She said. “I’ve had my own turn of good luck…Korra proposed…”

At the sound of those words Baatar could feel a small knife through his heart. They were engaged now? He was too late...But what did he think was going to happen? That one day after years of ignoring her he would try to rekindle what they once had? Yet there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t going to confess that he still loved her. Their time had passed now. It had been nice and he had enjoyed every bit of it. Time on his own had made him realize that the two were just too different for it workout. But that didn’t stop the ach in his heart from coming back. In the end he was happy for her. She had found someone who would understand her the way he couldn’t. 

“That’s wonderful,” he replied.

Kuvira extended her arm with the envelope out to him.

“It’s an invitation to the engagement party. I was hoping you’d come.”

The non-bender paused before smiling again. He took the blue envelope into his hand. “Thank you,” he replied. “I’ll be there.”

The two briefly chatted with one another about this and that. But shortly after their small talk was over they parted ways. It hadn’t been as awkward as Kuvira imagined it would have been. Was this what normal felt like for ex’s? The visit had actually been pleasant for her. It wasn’t as smooth as Korra interacting with her friends but circumstances were different. The two hadn’t bickered but had congratulated each other. It was the beginning of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the second chapter, I promise the next one will be cuter. I don't think this one was as cute as the first. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like and what you want/think will happen.


End file.
